The Truth About Scorpius
by Rucasofcamelot
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy had always been told that his mother was dead. But what he doesn't know is that she's very much alive, and closer than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Prologue

"This isn't working, Ron!" Hermione said, exasperated.

Ron sighed, putting his head in his hands. He and his girlfriend of two years had been going head- to- head for weeks now. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe they just lost what they once had. "So what do we do?" He asked. "Break up?" The idea sounded unfathomable.

Hermione quickly brushed away a tear. "Yes... I think so. I would rather we not lose our friendship altogether, Ron. After all we've been through, that would be the biggest tragedy of all."

Ron stared back at her pale face in the dim light of the living room. How could it have come to this? Maybe he should have seen this coming... the numerous fights they'd had while still at Hogwarts should have been a clue that they weren't good for each other. But another part of him was arguing feverishly against that very idea.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'd better go. See you later, Ron."

With that, she walked out the door without a glance back.

...

A month had passed. Hermione hadn't seen Ron much during their four weeks apart. The idea of showing up at his little flat in Diagon Alley seemed like an appalling idea! Instead she retired to the Three Broomsticks, pouring over her paperwork for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She shoved it away, completely unable to concentrate. She grabbed her butterbeer and took a reassuring swig.

"Don't get drunk, Granger. You are a member of the Ministry after all."

Hermione swiveled around in her seat. A man of nineteen or twenty with sleek blond hair and a pointed face had appeared, a superior smirk etched on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Malfoy?" She snapped.

The smirk quickly faded from Draco Malfoy's face. He sat tentaitvely down in the chair opposite Hermione. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you. I've done a lot of thinking since Potter beat the Dark Lord. I don't want to be the person I was before all that. I've changed."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And why should I believe you?"

"Let me prove it to you," Malfoy retorted. He took a card out from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. "Come by my place tomorrow evening at seven. Hmm?"

Hermione's better judgement was telling her no way. But then there was another part of her which wouldn't mind taking the risk in order to see the new and improved Draco Malfoy. She nodded. "Okay. I'll come."

Malfoy smiled. "Good. You won't regret it."

...

Hermione got back to her room above the Three Broomsticks two days later in a mess. How could she have let that happen? It totally went against everything she believed in! Hermione was in such a flustered state that she bumped right into Ron, who was waiting just outside her door.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Oh, um, yeah. Fine," she lied.

Ron clearly didn't believe her; Hermione was never the best liar. But he clearly had other things on his mind.

"Look... I don't know how to say this," he muttered.

"Just get on with it!" Hermione said impatiently.

Ron looked right into her eyes. "Hermione, I've been bloody miserable without you!" He blurted out. He paused. "What I mean to say is that I still love you, and I miss you."

Hermione stared blankly at him. There was too much going on! First last night, now this! But one thing was clear: she couldn't ignore the waves of happiness being thrown around inside her. She grinned widely. "I love you too!"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him, not unlike the first time they had kissed at Hogwarts two years ago.

But amidst the happiness, Hermione felt that something was off. Perhaps it was mere intuition, but she knew the events of last night would soon come back to haunt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 1- Family Reunion

Thirteen year- old Scorpius Malfoy sighed as he stared out of the window at the countryside speeding away past him. The train should be arriving at Platform 9 3/4 soon enough. Finally, three months without any bit of studying! Too many months of school really did a number on him, as it did many of his classmates. He changed out of his school robes and into muggle attire. People walking around in robes apparently gave muggles a bad turn.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the steamy station, and Scorpius piled out with some of his fellow Slytherin comrades. His father was waiting along with several other parents; dressed in black, with a pale pointed face, and receding blond hair, Draco Malfoy seemed more harried than usual. His eyes kept darting somewhere else in the parental crowd. He quickly shifted into a neutral position as he spotted his son approaching.

"Hullo Scorpius. Have a good term?" Scorpius's father asked.

"I don't know if I would call it that," Scorpius replied coldly. "Professor Longbottom nearly failed me in Herbology! I sometimes get the feeling he doesn't know what he's doing."

"I went to school with Longbottom," Draco responded. "Herbology was one of two things he could actually do well?"

"What was the other thing?"

"Falling over any stationary object in the vincinity. But lets get out of here. Your grandparents are waiting at the manor."

"Mum! Dad!"

Scorpius turned around. A little redhead girl threw herself into her parents' waiting arms. Scorpius knew them to be Ron, Hermione, and Rose Weasley. A younger boy was bouncing on the balls of his feet, clearly anxious to attract his elder sister's attention. Scorpius felt a twinge of regret as he watched mother and child embrace. His own mother had died from a badly conconcted potion before he could even remember her.

"Scorpius," Draco said sharply. "Are you coming?"

Scorpius tore his eyes away from the Weasley family. "Yes, Father."

...

Scorpius and Draco entered their large sitting area with its clean carpet, sleek furniture, a fireplace which was empty at the moment, and a large portrait of their ancestor, Brutus Malfoy staring ruthlessly back at them from the other side of the room. An elderly couple were sitting carefully on the emerald- green sofa, sipping tea from fine china.

"Ah! Draco, you're back," Lucius Malfoy said happily. "Welcome back, Scorpius."

"Hello, Darling," Narcissa said smiling to her grandson. "Come give your grandmother a kiss."

Scorpius walked over to his grandmother and pecked her daintily on her pale cheek.

"Draco, I must speak with you in the kitchen," Lucius said to his son.

Scorpius watched suspicously at the pair of them as they walked in the direction of the kitchen. When adults purposefully left the room to talk, it was generally for telling secrets.

"I'm going to unpack," he told his grandmother, who nodded in agreement. The house elves had all caught a strain of flu, so having them working about in the house was a danger to the family. The price of this was that the Malfoys had to do their own work, but this turned out to be a blessing in surprise for Scorpius. He grabbed his luggege and took it into the hall. When he was out of his grandmother's sight, he diverted around the corner in the direction of the kitchen. The door was closed, but Scorpius was prepared. While in Diagon Alley last summer, he had bought some items from a joke shop, one of which would prove to be useful at this moment: Extendable Ears.

He stuck one end of the fleshy ear to the steel door, and pressed the other to his own attatched ear. He could hear Lucius and Draco as if they were standing right beside him.

"I take it you saw... her," Lucius murmured.

"Yes," Draco replied gravely. "But I got him away before they could make contact."

"You think she would want to talk to him if she saw him?"

"The bond between mother and son is strong, Father. Even with the amount of time that has passed, I'm not sure she would be able to contain herself if she saw him."

"Be careful, Draco. If this got out, it could create a major scandal."

"Don't worry, Father. Scorpius doesn't know that his mother is still alive, and I plan to keep it that way."

The Extendable Ear soundlessly to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 2- The Confrontation

The next day, while his father was at work, Scorpius entered the living room, dutifully checking that none of the servants were back and tidying up. He had no doubt they too knew of his true maternal parentage, and that they would go scampering to Draco to reveal Scorpius knew the truth.

After Scorpius was assured the living room was clear, he hurried over to the burning fireplace and grabbed the little bowl of flew powder. "1031 Hogsmeade Road," he said clearly. The flames turned a glittering emerald, and Scorpius stuck his head into the grate, not feeling any of the intense heat one would expect to feel when sticking his head into a fire. He looked out into the much more ordinary living room of a family who clearly had some money on them, but wasn't rolling around in it. A boy his own age was casually sitting on the crimson sofa, reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He had surpisingly groomed hair considering his father's side of the family and the bright blue eyes of his mother.

"James!" Scorpius hissed.

James Potter looked up, startled. "Scorpius? Don't just jump out like that. I nearly had a heart attack!"

Scorpius couldn't help but smirk. "You? I was under the impression you weren't scared of anything."

James rolled his eyes. "What's up?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. A year ago, he would have laughed at anyone who told him that he would be friends with James Potter. They had been bitter rivals their first two years at Hogwarts. Last year however, they had slowly moved past that... though they were still prone to a bit of banter every now and then.

Scorpius told James everything he had heard his father and grandfather say the previous evening. James's mouth dropped as he concluded.

"So you're father lied to you?" James said to confirm what he'd just heard. "Your mom's still alive?"

"That's the gist of what I got, yes. What am I supposed to do about this?"

James looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" He finally said. "You have to talk to your dad. Admit you know the truth"

"Admit I was evesdropping, you mean?" Scorpius retorted.

"Eavesdropping on a conversation concerning you!" James shot back. "You have a right to know, mate."

Scorpius bit his lip. "Maybe... I'll talk to you later."

He withdrew his head from the grate, the flames instantly shifting back to their original ruby color. He plumped down on the hearthrug, his mind racing. James was right. Who was he kidding, trying to keep what he knew a secret? He was a Malfoy! Malfoys never beat around the bush. They go after what they want, damn the cosequences!

...

Draco Malfoy walked into the house, tired from his day at work. He looked up groggy- eyed to see his son leaning casually against the marble wall. However, his face told a different story; it was the scrunched up face of someone who was trying to keep their rage in check.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

Scorpius abandoned the casual stance. "I heard you and Grandfather last night," he said in barely more than a whisper, as if he was afraid that by speaking up, he would rise into a scream.

Draco's heart missed a beat. _He heard them?_ How could they be so careless? Oh well... no use hiding it now. "You know, then? You know your mother's alive."

"Who?" Scorpius muttered.

"Your mother is Hermione Weasley. All of this happened before she was married. At the time, her and Ron were split up. I had just broken up with Pansy Parkinson. Our grief led us to having a few drinks, and well..."

Scorpius took a step back, as if he'd been slapped. "I don't understand? Why did you lie to me? Why did she never come to be with me?"

"Scorpius, you have to understand, the circumstances of your conception would have been considered a scandal. Our careers would have been flushed down the drain! Ron and Hermione eventually agreed to give him to me, going along with the story that you were the son of myself and a young woman of whom I did a very good job of keeping out of the public eye, and who died of a wayward potion, her body completely destroyed."

"And people believed that?"

"I have some friends high up in the Ministrey. The neccesary documents and whatnot were revealed, and the story was bought," Draco explained.

Scorpius shook his head. "I can't believe you." He brushed past his father and out of the open gates, ignoring his father's desperate calls.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 3- Hermione's Confession

The stars were glistening like diamonds above. They provided the only source of light other than the various streetlamps throwing dim yellow patches on the sidewalk. Scorpius hadn't even really noticed the darkness. His mind was rolling around the information he had recieved earlier that day. _Hermione Weasley_ _was his mother!_ The idea seemed unfathomable. Even more unfathomable was the reveleation that the whole lot of them had lied to him his entire life. He thought he could trust his father. He was obviously wrong.

Scorpius stopped in his tracks. He was in Hogsmeade. A sky- blue cottege sat casually in front of him. He knew this to be the home of the Potters. Maybe James would help? But no. James's father, Harry, could easily contact Scorpius's father. He would have to go somewhere else.

"Malfoy?"

He jumped, turning to see an eleven year- old girl with long red hair. The last time he had seen Rose Weasley, she had been running up to give her mother a hug.

"Do you always go walking out at night?" Scorpius snapped, still shaken.

Rose held a book up. "I was just coming by to return this to my Aunt Ginny. What are you doing here?"

Scorpius suddenly had an idea. It may have been a bad one, but it felt like the only thing he could do in this situation. "I need to speak with your mother," he said vaguely.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Any particuliar reason?"

"None of your business, Weasley."

Rose sighed. "Fine. Let me just get this book back to my aunt, and then I'll lead you over to my house." She went running up the stairs. Scorpius crept back in the shadows, not wanting to risk any of the Potters seeing him. He hoped his half- sister would keep her mouth shut. Sister... how odd.

Rose returned a minute later, looking at him in disgust. "Ready?"

Scorpius nodded. Rose led him further into the village. It took about five minutes before they came to a stop at another, pale- looking house. Rose opened the door, and looked back at Scorpius, who was just standing there. He took a deep breath before following her into a dimly- lit hallway which led into a small sitting area. Ron and Hermione Weasley looked up, their faces widening as they realized Scorpius was there.

"He- hello," Hermione stammered. "You're Draco Malfoy's son, aren't you?"

"And yours," Scorpius replied coldly.

Both adults looked as if they were about to faint at this pronouncement.

"What is he talking about?" Rose demanded.

"Rose... go upstairs and, er, play with your brother," Ron ordered his daughter distractedly.

"Dad!"

"Rose, do as your father says!" Hermione said firmly. Rose pouted before retreating upstairs.

Hermione turned to her eldest son. "Come sit down, Scorpius." Scorpius didn't move.

"How did you find out?" Ron asked.

"Why does it matter?" Scorpius retorted. "The real question is: Where have you been... _Mum?" _He said this last part scathingly. Hermione flushed, giving Scorpius a sort of vindictive pleasure.

"Scorpius, you have to understand, there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret what happened..."

"Regret what? My birth? Those are just words. Was it because of your oh- so- important career, or to please him!" With this, he nodded in Ron's direction.

Ron turned beet- red. "I'll admit, I wasn't jumping for joy when I found out," he said, "but altogether, we decided it would be better for everyone if you never knew Hermione was your mother."

Hermione jumped up to kneel before Scorpius, her eyes shining with the tears of thirteen years of regret. "You're right," she said. "What we did was selfish. There have been numerous times when I wanted to tell you the truth, but at the same time, I didn't want to totally usurp your life. You were happy. Much happier than you would have been had you known you were the result of one night between your father and I."

Scorpius couldn't help it. He started crying too. "I would have been happy to have had a mother! But you didn't care!"

"That's not true..." Hermione croaked.

"You wanted a perfect little life with Mr. Weasley, and that simply didn't include me," Scorpius murmured, ferverently wiping away the tears. "I understand."

"No, you don't!"

There was a loud crack just outside the door. Moments later, there came a knock.

"Co- come in!" Ron shouted.

The door opened, and Draco Malfoy stepped inside. He looked at all three of them in turn, his eyes finally resting on mother and son crying uncontrollably before him.

"Scorpius, come with me," Draco gently commanded.

Scorpius turned his back on his mother, and reluctuntly took his father's hand. Draco shot one last grave look in Hermione's direction before apparating.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 4- The Weasleys

Hermione sat deflated on the sofa, her head falling in the palms of her hands. Her husband jumped to her side, placing his arms around her shoulders. Hermione looked up, tears streaking her face. "He was right, you know? I completely let him down! How could I?"

Ron shrugged. "You thought you were doing the right thing. Honestly, Hermione, giving him up to Malfoy was more helpful than harmful."

"Helpful to whom? The answer is us!" Hermione retorted.

"He's thirteen, Hermione," Ron replied. "I think it's a little late. We might as well just let him and us live with our own lives."

Hermione looked closely at him, suspicion dancing in her eyes. "I thought you were over it," she finally said. "But you're still dwelling on the fact that Draco and I had one drunken night years ago!"

Ron blushed a deep red. "Yeah... but that one night resulted in a connection between the pair of you that will last the rest of your lives!"

Hermione snorted. "So everything you said to Scorpius and to me was utter garbage! Ron, I made a mistake. I was grieving for us and I made a mistake! Excuse me if I can't be as perfect as you!" She briskly stood up and walked purposefully without a glance back to the stairs.

She couldn't believe how this night had gone. She couldn't believe Ron. She couldn't believe herself. There were several factors to her decision in giving up Scorpius. One was her and Draco's careers, and the fact that a scandal like that would ruin them. But she knew now how selfish that had been. She'd known for years, but by the time she'd realized it, telling the truth would totally shake up so many lives.

Hermione found herself standing just outside her daughter's bedroom. She knocked. "Come in!" Came a tiny voice from the other side of the door. Hermione entered, her eyes instantly falling on the little red- haired girl lying in bed wearing a frilly white nightgown.

Rose looked up, glaring at her mother with mistrust. After a long awkward silence, Rose finally spoke up. "Is it true? Is Scorpius Malfoy really my brother?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"How?" Rose demanded.

Hermione stepped forward and sat on the edge of Rose's bed. "Before you were born, there was a time when your father and I weren't together. During this time, Mr. Malfoy and I engaged in... a relationship. The result was Scorpius. Your father, Mr. Malfoy, and I thought it would be better if the fact that I was Scorpius's mother didn't come out. It was selfish and wrong."

Rose's eyes seemed to soften a bit. "So what are you going to do now? Do you want to be Scorpius's mother?"

Hermione surprised herself with her unhesitated reply. "Yes. Yeah, I do. Scorpius isn't happy with me now, as is to be expected, but I think it's time for me to at least try to make up for my mistakes."

Rose lowered her eyes thoughtfully. Hermione suddenly found herself exhausted. She leaned forward and hugged Rose warmly. "Get some sleep, Dear. I need to get some myself. I have a major court hearing tomorrow."

"Okay," Rose replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione said warmly. As she was at the doorway, Rose called her back. Hermione turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm sure he'll forgive you," Rose told her reassuringly.

Hermione smiled back at her. In her head, however, Hermione felt unworthy of anyone's forgiveness.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Ch. 5- At the Ministry

The elevator opened and Hermione stepped out onto the floor, her arms loaded with various legal papers. They were all concerned with the case of Bryce Seamore, one of the few remaining Death Eaters who had managed to evade the Ministry for two decades. Fortunately, Harry and Ron had caught up with him. Today, as Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione was prosecuting his case.

Hermione stumbled and the papers went flying. She groaned, pulling out her wand. _"Accio documents!"_ The papers rose from the polished floor back into her arms.

"You look like you're having a bad day," Ron said, approaching her.

Hermione glared coldly at him. "Oh? Are you speaking to me now?"

"I was never not!" Ron retorted, blushing.

"Ron, you were one step away from accusing me of having an affair with Malfoy," Hermione hissed. "You don't trust me, do you?"

Ron nodded his head solemnly. "I do trust you. It was just when Scorpius showed up at our door last night, all those old feelings of betrayal and suspicion came back. I was wrong, though. I know you wouldn't ditch me for anybody, least of all Malfoy."

Hermione felt her anger ebbing away. Ron wasn't usually open about his feelings, and rarely admitted when he was wrong. Now that he had, Hermione couldn't possibly stay mad at him.

"I love you, not Draco," she murmured. "I need you to know that."

Ron wrapped her in his arms. "I do. I love you too." He kissed her red lips. Hermione felt blissful at the intimate contact. All other fears and emotions were temporarily abandoned in return for this single moment of unadulturated joy and love.

...

Later, Hermione exited the courtroom with a feeling of smug satisfaction. That satisfaction instantly turned to discomfort as she saw Draco Malfoy round the corner.

"I see you won the case," Draco said. "I saw the guards leading Seamore away. Good thing the dementors are gone or half the building would have been lying on the floor in grief!"

Hermione laughed at the hyperbole. She looked Draco in his gray eyes, the coldness they once possessed now replaced with warmth, but also a bit of concern. Hermione knew what was coming.

"I want you to come to the manor tonight for dinner," Draco said, in a surprisingly smooth tone of voice. "I want you to talk to Scorpius. You can't possibly say no!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Still used to getting your way, I see! Draco, you know that wouldn't work. Scorpius doesn't want to see me."

"He's confused," Draco persisted. "Try him again. Help me help him through it. Tonight at six. See you then."

He turned around and strutted off. Hermione was left standing in the middle of the corridor, her smug satisfaction long gone.

Hermione went searching for Ron, finally finding him in the Auror office.

Ron looked up. "I heard the case went well... What's wrong?"

"Draco asked me to dinner tonight so we could speak with Scorpius," Hermione admitted.

Ron's face fell. "Oh..."

"I want you to come with me!"

Ron's face fell even furthur is that was possible. "I can't. Harry and I are on the trail to finding Seamore's nutjob of a brother. We're working overtime tonight."

Ron and Hermione stared at each other, neither sure of what to say to break this thick silence which had built up between them. Ron eventually jumped up out of his chair and embraced his wife. "Look, I told you that I trusted you and I do. Go to Malfoy's place and try to win your kid back."

Hermione found herself smiling. She leaped forward and kissed Ron deeply and passionately. They were finally on the same page. Now All that remained was to regain the son she had regrettfully given up, and hopefully build the groundwork for the bit of trust Hermione knew she didn't deserve, but desired with all of her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Ch. 6- The Letter

Scorpius was just entering the sitting room when the DING! of the doorbell resonated throughout the manor. He saw a house elf scurry past and open the door. Scorpius peered around the corner to see Hermione Granger standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hello Ma'm," the house elf squeeked. "Come inside. Master Malfoy is waiting."

"You don't have to call me ma'm," Hermione told the elf gently. The elf seemed taken aback by this. "Really, you're just as good as any wizard," Hermione persisted. She looked as if she was about to keep on the subject when Scorpius came into view.

Hermione looked up and put on a bright smile. It was a smile Scorpius couldn't bring himself to return.

"Father said you were coming," he said. "Why did you come?"

"I told you," Hermione replied, "I want to make up my mistakes."

Scorpius nodded noncommittedly and walked toward the dining room, his mother following a few paces behind. They entered a large room with a glistening marble floor. A long table sat in the middle of the room, blanketed a white cloth. Above them hung a large chandelier throwing light across the room. The house elves had already brought the food in; treys of various meats, potatos, and vegtables. Scorpius sat down directly across from Hermione, doing his very best to avoid her eyes.

Draco Malfoy entered from another entrance and sat down at the head of the table. "Thank you for coming," he said to Hermione.

Hermione smiled crookedly back. "You have a nice home."

Draco laughed, scooping up some potatos. "That has to be one of the first compliments you've ever paid me, Granger!"

"It helps that you're not the gargoyle you were back in school," Hermione retorted lightly.

Scorpius couldn't take any of this. He stood abruptly and walked out, leaving his parents sitting stunned at the table. He heard pounding footsteps following him. A hand grasped his shirt at the foot of the stairs.

"Scorpius, that was rude!" Draco snapped.

Scorpius whirled around, breaking free of his father's grasp. "I'm rude? Tell me, Father, what's ruder than lying to your son about his mother for thirteen years. Now that's rude!"

Draco took a deep breath. "Look... you have a right to be angry. We lied to you to save our own reputations. Apologizing will never be enough. But I can't change the past, and neither can Hermione. All we could do is try to improve the future."

"Where did you get that? One of Albus Dumbledore's books?" Scorpius snarled. "Well, the past isn't so easily forgiven." He ran up the stairs and out of sight.

...

Ron walked into the Auror office with his closest friend and Auror partner, Harry Potter. They were both tired. Their suppossed lead on Davon Seamore had turned out to be a bust. Seamore, the brother of the same man Hermione had sent to Azkaban earlier that day, was one of the few original Death Eaters still abroad. It looked like it was going to stay that way for awhile.

"Mr. Weasley," the receptinist called over desk, "an owl arrived for you. The letter's on your desk."

"Thanks Claire," Ron replied in a defeated voice.

Ron walked over to his desk and opened the letter. In just a few seconds of reading, his mouth was hanging open. "Er... Harry, can you come here a sec?"

"What is it?" Harry asked. Ron handed him the letter.

"Harry," Ron said in a hushed voice, "You don't think...?"

"Yeah," Harry said, his green eyes wide behind his glasses.

"He's going..."

"I know. Lets go, Ron!"

The two men grabbed their cloaks and disapperated back to the Weasley house, where the letter signed with the Dark Mark said Davon Seamore was heading to gain vengence for his brother. They expected the letter to be a lead- in for a trap, so they went with wands at the ready to protect both themselves, but also the kids and Ginny, who was babysitting. What they didn't expect was that the letter was a deploy, and Seamore was in fact heading to another house, where he'd been stalking for hours, waiting for the chance to strike.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Ch. 7- The Intruder

Draco led Hermione out onto the large black lawn. The world was pitch- black except for the billions upon billions of stars littering the velvet sky. A streetlamp just beside the Malfoys' iron gate turned on, shedding some extra pale light across at the two of them. Hermione looked thoughtfully out past the gate, where a small stretch of country road led on for five minutes before reaching Hosmeade.

"Thank you for coming," Draco told her.

Hermione turned around to face him. "I'm just sorry it didn't do any good. Scorpius still hates me as much as ever. I can't say I blame him. I made all the wrong decisions where he was concerned."

"We both did," Draco added. He looked over her shoulder and his pale eyes widened.

"Draco?" Hermione said, confused by his expression.

Hermione grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the side just as a flash of red light blinded her. She scurried off the damp grass to find Draco lying stunned about two feet away. She pulled out her own wand.

A male voice cried out: _"Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!"_ Hermione cried back. The stunning charm bounced off her shield. The dark outline facing her dodged out of the way. Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest. She wasn't especially good at dueling, and this man obviously had no qualms about hurting her or anyone else.

The man dashed out of the bushes and into the shelter of the manor. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. _Scorpius!_

She ran up the stairs and into the house, wand raised. Where did the man go? She stepped cautiously forward, her eyes peeled for any of sign of movement. She saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around... and found Scorpius standing wide- eyed in front of her.

"Stay hidden," she hissed, motioning toward a large plotted plant near the door.

"But..." Scorpius stammered.

"I totally understand now!" A male voice boomed from the entrance into the sitting room. Hermione looked back at the intruder, standing protectively in front of her son. By the light of Draco's lamps, she was able to see him clearly. He was bulky with frizzled blond hair and merciless icy eyes. He looked so much like the man Hermione had had taken to Azkaban mere hours before that she instantly knew who he was.

"Davon Seamore," Hermione breathed.

The Death Eater nodded. "You're the ministry official who sent my brother to Azkaban." He was suddenly angry. "He'll rot his entire life there because of you!"

"That what happens when you fall into the service of Lord Voldemort," Hermione retorted. "It's what will happen to you. _Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego!"_ Seamore shouted back.

Hermione felt her wand being dorn from her grip as it flew into the far wall.

"Now that I have your attention, and your defenseless, it's time to start gaining vengence for my brother, and for the Dark Lord. You helped Harry Potter destroy him. Now I destroy you!"

_"STUPEFY!"_

Seamore shot forward and fell unconcious on his face. Harry Potter stood inches behind the spot where Seamore had been standing moments before, wand raised. Ron came up behind him, helping along a still- disoriented Draco with a face which strongly suggested he didn't particularly like doing so. They had obviously come in from the back.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Thank you!" She turned to Scorpius, who looked very pale. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Scorpius looked at her, coughed, and put on a tough face. "Of course I'm fine." He was definitely a Malfoy.

Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron. "You guys take Seamore in. I'll Apparate Draco to St. Mungo's."

"Okay," Ron said. "That was a close one, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, but we came through as usual."

"Thank God!"

...

Lucius Malfoy showed up at St. Mungo's an hour later. He glanced coldly at Hermione before taking Scorpius by the arm and leading him in the direction of Draco's room.

"Grandfather, wait!" Scorpius said. He tore his arm out of Lucius's grip and turned back to Hermione. "Thank you," he said stiffly, "for not abandoning me. You could've taken off after Seamore ran into the house, but you didn't."

"I'm done running from you," Hermione told him.

The two of them stood staring pensievly at each other for a few extra moments. Then Lucius beckoned to his grandson, and they walked off down the hall, Hermione staring longingly after her son's retreating back.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

_A/N: First of all, I would like to give a HUGE thank you to all who took the time to read this story. I greatly appreciate it. Another thank you to those who gave feedback through their reviews. Here is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the story._

Ch. 8- Second Chances

Draco was out of St. Mungo's the next day. He traveled back to the manor with Scorpius, each lost in their own thoughts. Scorpius couldn't get the previous night out of his mind: Seeing his father Stunned and slung over Ron Weasley's shoulder, Davon Seamore with his wand raised in offense, and Hermione- his mother- standing protectively in front of him, shielding him as if she actually cared. Perhaps she did.

Draco sat down in the soft chair in the sitting room and watched his son opposite him for a few minutes. Scorpius eventually looked up to meet his eye.

"I'm glad you're okay, Father," Scorpius murmured. Looking at his father now, he realized that he was no longer angry with him. Yes, Draco had made a lot of major mistakes, but at the same time, it seemed like he certainly regretted them. Besides, they could have easily died last night. Scorpius felt no desire to die carrying hatred for his father.

"I'm equally glad," Draco replied. "Dinner was a bust though. But I suppose it was long before Seamore showed up."

"It's okay," Scorpius retorted. "I forgive you. I'm tired of relishing on this stuff anyway. You lied to me. A big lie too. But none of us can really do anything about that now. We should just move on. It's better than wasting our lives being angry."

Draco stared at him in astonishment. "You're a smart lad. A lot smarter than I was at thirteen. But then, you are half- Granger."

Scorpius looked away. They had finally reached the specifics of the lie. Scorpius may have forgiven, but there were still things which needed to be done. "Father, may I go into Hogsmeade for a bit?"

Draco seemed to guess at his thoughts. "You want to see Hermione?"

"Even though I probably could've handled Seamore on my own, she did have the heart to protect me," Scorpius said quickly.

Draco chuckled. "And there's the Malfoy- half of you! Yeah, you can go."

Scorpius nodded his thanks, and left for the short walk to Hogsmeade.

...

Hermione heard the knock at the door. Instinct immediately told her who it was, and she quickly got up to answer it. Scorpius Malfoy was standing awkwardly in the doorway. Hermione stepped aside to let him in.

"It's just me and you," Hermione told him. "Ron's in the office doing some last- minute paperwork, and the kids are at the Potters' house."

"I suppose I should get to know them," Scorpius said. "Your family. They are my family too, after all."

Hermione was stunned at this pronouncement. "So... does this mean you want a relationship with us?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I'd like to try. To be honest, I don't know if it will work out. But you've proven that you do care about me, so I think the least I could do is try to give you a second chance."

Hermione smiled. She'd waited thirteen years for this moment. She knew there was a long, laborious road ahead of them all; their problems weren't going to just fade away in the space of one night. But both of them were willing to try again, and she was determined to make the best of these new opportunities.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked. "Last night was a bit of a bust."

"Sorry, no. I've made plans with Father." He paused for a moment. "Rain check?"

Hermione beamed. "You're welcome anytime!"

Scorpius smiled back. Hermione saw in that smile a new hope for a future she'd almost destroyed. They didn't know where the future would take them. They didn't even know whether their relationship would ever get past the thirteen- year hurdle she and Draco had put in place. The smile they shared, however, signified a hopeful start.


End file.
